My forgotten past
by chifuni-chan
Summary: Todos me mintieron, las personas que yo más quería no están, me quitaron todo, solo para destruir Japón y tenerme a mí.
1. Destruyan Japón

QUIERO ACLARAR: estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino del

Vasta decir que esta historia esta creada de fans para fans

Espero la disfruten.

**Summary**

Todos me mintieron, las personas que yo más quería no están, me quitaron todo, solo para destruir Japón y tenerme a mí.

**CAP 1:**

**Destruyan Japón **

Es muy raro que esta historia comience de esta manera, pero fue la única forma que encontré para contárselas, se supone que en los cuentos de hadas el príncipe rescata a su princesa, se mudan para su gran castillo y viven felices para siempre. Se supone que mi vida iba a ser así o eso fue lo que yo creí.

Todo comienza con la repentina aparición de un libro todo extraño un el sótano de mi casa y cual portaba unas misteriosas cartas bla bla bla bla… ustedes se sabes la historia, seamos realistas, si no, no estuvieran leyendo esto.

¿Muy bien por donde sigo? Ah si…

Año 2000, tenia 12 años cursaba 6º de primaria y justo a mitad de semestre tuve un gran problema, las cartas clow, con las cuales podía hacer magia estaban desapareciendo, hasta llegue a pensar solo por un momento que todo estaba perdido por que los guardianes de las cartas también desaparecieron, una sola persona quedaba a mi lado y ese era shaoran la persona mas importante en mi vida, el cual al igual que los otros también desapareció o eso yo creí.

Enfrente a la persona que desparecía a mis amigos y resulto ser una carta clow, la cual me amenazaba en quitarme lo mas preciado a cambio de capturarla, y lo mas preciado para mi en ese tiempo eran mis sentimientos hacia shaoran. Decidí capturarla pues no podía ver mas gente sufriendo.

Cuando el momento se dio y estaba por quitarle los sentimientos a shaoran la carta amor interfirió fusionándose con la carta que hacia desaparecer a mis amigos, por lo tanto los sentimientos de shaoran y los míos no fueron borrados y todo lo que había desaparecido regreso.

Mi alegría no duro mucho pues justamente se presentaron problemas en Hong Kong, lugar de nacimiento de shaoran y tuvo que irse en el vuelo próximo hacia el mismo.

Cosa que no me gusto, el se iba me dejaba sola aquí, y tanto que me había costado quitarme la pena cuando andaba con el. Cada ves que no quedábamos solos aparecía una cabellera color negro y otra color gris oscuro con una cámara en la mano con estrellitas en los ojos, a veces era difícil resistirse cuando te ponen la cara de perrito, pero después que dijimos que shaoran y yo que salíamos juntos, ellas se habían pegado mas a nosotros inventando salir a la playa y al campo, cosa que nunca se dio por que azoran se tubo que ir de emergencia cosa que ya comente.

Me dolió mucho cuando fui a despedirlo a aeropuerto, su prima estaba con el junto con el señor Wei que los había venido a buscar personalmente.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver verdad?-Dije con mirada triste agache las cabeza no quería que me vieran llorar pero como siempre azoran alzo su mano y me acaricio mi mejilla y levanto mi barbilla.

-Si, volveré, no importa como pero te volveré a ver muy pronto te lo prometo-Con estas palabras mi corazón se rompió pero también le habían dado esperanza. Se acerco a mi y me abrazo con el mismo cariño pero no con la misma alegría de aquella vez en la torre de diversiones.

Sin más shaoran se fue en el vuelo 218 de aerolíneas Japón a las 9AM de un 28 de septiembre del 2000.

Trate de hacer como antes disfrutar de lo que me quedaba de vacaciones, salir con mis amigas, pasarla con mi familia, pero no fue asi.

Dos meses después, hubo paros petroleros en varios países, principalmente los países con más exportación. La crisis económica subió a grandes escalas y los problemas sociales también.

La guerra comenzó pues algunos dirigentes políticos de grandes propiedades de china fueron encontrados muertos en tierras japonesas, inmediatamente culparon a los japoneses de todo, los chinos por su ambición de poder hicieron acuerdos con algunos países como . y algunos países europeos.

Se supone que no deberían plantar una guerra 38 países contra uno eso seria una estupidez, pero algo había más allá, algo que los dirigentes de Asia entera temían, pero estos no daban la cara, preferían usar a sus peones, o eso es lo que los dirigentes japoneses creían si era verdad o no, no se supo en ese momento

Los japoneses trataron de convencer a las personas que ellos no tenían la culpa pero era demasiado tarde.

La mañana del 16 de diciembre del 2000 inicia la guerra, los japoneses se defendieron de los chinos, no había nada que los detuviera.

La iglesia intervino, pero pocos hicieron caso, varios gobernantes se opusieron, pues la ambición por el poder los cegaba.

20 de diciembre del 2000, Rusia manda varios cargamentos a china se desconoce que traen en manos.

21 de diciembre del 2000, Japón manda un comunicado de paz a varios países incluyendo china.

22 de diciembre del 2000, china le escribe un telegrama al emperador e Japón diciendo "no vamos a ceder hasta que se den cuento de quien es la culpa de que estemos en esta situación".

Cosa que nos hacia creer mas, en lo que suponíamos, alguien estaba en el fondo de todo esto manipulando desde adentro.

23 de diciembre del 2000, la ONU manda varios cargamentos de comida y ropa a zonas afectadas por la guerra.

24 de diciembre del 2000, los . se comunican con china, ya no están de acuerdo con su forma de pensar de los japoneses. Su parte del trato fue arrebatada inmediatamente. Rayo de esperanza para los japoneses.

25 de diciembre del 2000 sucede lo inesperado. El cargamento enviado por Rusia para los chinos es revelado el mismo día en que va a ser empleado. Son tres bombas nucleares que china lanza sobre tierras japonesas a las 6 de la madrugada afectando, Fukuoka, Sakai y Sapporo, estas ciudades quedan completamente destruidas.

Todo el mundo estaba desconcertado, no se supone que esas bombas ya no existían, como podía tener Rusia en su poder una arma tan poderosa.

26 de diciembre del 2000 el mundo entero de luto, caos con los sobrevivientes japoneses.

27 de diciembre del 2000 la iglesia en roma reza por los muertos en Japón.

Este fue es día mas triste que había vivido, todas las personas a mi alrededor estaban llorando todos menos touya y yo. Hay ocasiones en las que no lo entiendo pero creo que es la primera vez que mi hermano y yo congeniamos en algo, se que ambos pensábamos en que no teníamos tiempo para llorar.

28 de diciembre del 2000 otro cargamento pero esta vez en secreto entre en tierras chinas departe de los Rusos. Algunos países europeos se salen del trato y piden disculpas a Japón.

29 de diciembre del 2000 algunos refugios secundarios en Japón son destruidos por las tropas chinas.

30 de diciembre del 2000 los chinos mandan un telegrama a Rusia. "los cargamentos están listos, para la mañana del 1 de enero del 2001 Japón estará completamente destruido"

**Fin flash back**

**POV. SAKURA**

Por fin daré mi nombre…

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, nos encontramos en la culminación de el año, no estoy feliz, pues los últimos días han sido catastróficos en la guerra de países, mitad de Japón a sido destruido. En este momento tengo 12 años y estoy en uno de los 11 refugios restantes en todo Japón, exactamente en el refugio número 3 ubicado en tokyo.

Junto con migo están mi hermano touya y mi papa. Mi mejor amiga tomoyo daidouji había salido de viaje justo dos semanas antes de que la guerra comenzara, su familia había tenido una severa crisis y 2 de sus fábricas de juguetes habían cerrado.

Yukito el mejor amigo de touya y prácticamente mi otro hermano mayor, el cual es la identidad falsa de yue uno de los guardianes de las cartas clow, ahora llamadas cartas sakura porque están en mi poder, se había ido con sus abuelos en unos de sus viajes a América. Mas de una vez yue se había comunicado conmigo y me preguntaba si quería que me fuera a buscar, pero le dije que no, ninguno de nosotros podía entrar a Japón o salir de el tan fácilmente.

Kerberos o como lo llamamos toyomo y yo "kero" le había pedido un favor, que entrara en el libro pues se me hacia mas fácil llevarlo así. Desde ese momento no había vuelto a usar magia.

Las comunicaciones con el exterior fueron cortadas el 25 de diciembre por el bombardeo masivo que hubo ese día.

No sabíamos cuanto tiempo nos quedaba.

**FIN DEL POV SAKURA**

-¿¿Monstruo que haces tan callada??-Dijo touya mi hermano mayor tratando de fastidiarme.

-Estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo- Respondí secamente sin mirarlo.

_Que tiene ahora. _Pensó touya mientras juntaba un poco las cejas.

-Papa fue a buscar la comida del día, alégrate de que papa sea amigo del guardia de la comida- Dijo de manera burlona tratando de animar un poco a sakura.

-Si- Respondí secamente, junto con un suspiro.

-¿Que tienes en las manos?-Pregunto touya viendo un libro rosa en el regazo de sakura.

-Es…… - hay que le decía, si le decía que era un libro normal me lo pediría y tampoco le voy a decir la verdad.

-Tomen muchachos- Dijo fujitaka el padre de sakura que justamente venia con la comida.

-Veo que ya despertaste pequeña sakura- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa era una de las cualidades de su padre aun en los tiempos mas difíciles el siempre sonreía no importa que sucediese el siempre traía una sonrisa.

-Duerme más que oso en hibernación- Dijo touya tratando de fastidiar a sakura.

-HERMANO- Le grito sakura en forma de reproche.

-Pero si es cierto- Dijo touya burlándose alzando un poco las manos por encima de los hombros.

-Ya dejen de pelear, mejor coman antes de que se enfrié- Dijo fujitaka entregando una canasta llena de comida china para sakura y touya.

11:00pm del 31 de diciembre. Miraba a mi alrededor, algunos países estarían de fiesta en estos momento, menos mal el fin de año no se celebra en esta fecha, con la guerra no podemos salir al exterior.

Las personas vestían solo con ropas grises, marrones y negras, ya que esa era la ropa que nos entregaba la ONU a algunos campos de concentración.

11:30pm. Mi hermano esta a solo 5 pasos de mi no estaba dormido, pues estaba alerta. Mi padre se durmió ya hace una hora, yo no puedo dormir.

11:55pm. Mi libro empieza a brillar. Pensé que kero quería salir así que rápidamente lo tape con una manta que estaba a mi lado.

Pasaron dos minutos kero no salía, que era lo que pasaba, de repente el libro se abrió y salió una carta que se quedo flotando por encima de mi cabeza.

Era la carta shield brillando en lo alto.

Un segundo después parpadee y salió para la superficie.

SEEMS LIKE IT WAS YESTERDAY WHEN I SAW YOUR FACE  
YOU TOLD ME HOW PROUD YOU WERE, BUT I WALKED AWAY  
IF ONLY I KNEW WHAT I KNOW TODAY  
OOH, OOH

I WOULD HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS  
I WOULD TAKE THE PAIN AWAY  
THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUVE DONE  
FORGIVE ALL YOUR MISTAKES  
THERES NOTHING I WOULDNT DO  
TO HEAR YOUR VOICE AGAIN  
SOMETIMES I WANNA CALL YOU  
BUT I KNOW YOU WONT BE THERE

12:00am del 1 de enero del 2001 la carta se activa. Hay un leve temblor.

5 minutos después la alarma suena 10 de los 11 campos de concentración restantes: Kitakyushu, Sendai, Kawasaki, Sagamihara, Kobe, Osaka, Kyoto, Nagoya, Hamamatsu y Yokohama habían sido destruidos.

Corre sakura. Grito touya, la alarma había despertado a todos en el lugar. Tome el libro y corrí.

1:00am del 1 de enero del 2001

Las tropas de china regresan y exterminan a todas las personas que encontraban.

1:30am, mandan información clasificada, el campo de supervivencia de tokyo sigue intacto, sobrevivieron a la bomba.

2:00AM, evacuan a todos en el campo.

3:00AM las tropas chinas asesinan a varios del refugio japonés.

3:30AM no persiguen

Corrimos lo más fuerte que pudimos, y nos adentramos en una de varios edificios abandonados.

OHH IM SORRY FOR BLAMING YOU  
FOR EVERYTHING I JUST COULDNT DO  
AND IVE HURT MYSELF BY HURTING YOU

SOME DAYS I FEEL BROKE INSIDE BUT I WONT ADMIT  
SOMETIMES I JUST WANNA HIDE CAUSE ITS YOU I MISS  
AND ITS SO HARD TO SAY GOODBYE  
WHEN IT COMES TO THESE RULES

-Touya, sakura entren aquí- Grito fujitaka, era un tuvo de ventilación, mi padre creía que nos llevaría a el estacionamiento y allí podríamos salir.

-Que harás tú- Dijo touya.

-Los distraeré- Respondió mi padre. Nos vemos en la torre de tokyo en una hora.

-Papa, ni creas que te voy a dejar aquí- Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Mi pequeña sakura el tiempo corre, tal ves para mi se detenga pero para ti continua, si tuviera un poder para quedarme contigo y ser la persona que te vio crecer desde pequeña te juro que lo utilizaría en este momento- Comenzó a llorar pero sonreía- Tu y yo no tenemos la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo pero tal ves sea uno de nosotros el que pague, se que no es justo pero así tiene que ser y prefiero que esa persona sea yo-

-Entonces quiero ser yo- Grite, no quería que mi padre se quedara.

-Que harías con mi orgullo de padre si te dejo ponerte en mi lugar- Me miro tranquilo y acaricio mi rostro- Vamos touya llévatela, si no llego en una hora váyanse sin mi-

-Vamos sakura- Dijo touya, tomándome el brazo muy fuerte, asistí levemente.

4:40am. Ya había pasado una hora desde que dejamos a mi padre atrás, nos encontramos en la torre de tokyo. Ya casi amanece. En lo alto vemos como son acribilladas las personas.

WOULD YOU TELL ME I WAS WRONG?  
WOULD YOU HELP UNDERSTAND?  
ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN UPON ME?  
ARE YOU PROUD OF WHO I AM?

THERES NOTHING I WOULDNT DO  
TO HAVE JUST ONE MORE CHANCE  
TO LOOK INTO YOUR EYES  
AND SEE YOU LOOKING BACK

OHH IM SORRY FOR BLAMING YOU  
FOR EVERYTHING I JUST COULDNT DO  
AND IVE HURT MYSELF, OHH

-Sakura tu puedes sobrevivir, puedes irte- Lo mire desconcertada, sabia que mi hermano sabia de mi magia pero usarla en este momento -Tu sabes como- Me dijo señalando el libro.

-Hermano yo no puedo mas, ya me di por vencida. Dije llorando. Nuestro padre esta muerto y muy pronto tu y yo también- Grite, estas palabras me dolían pero tenia que decirlas pues me quemaban la garganta, tenia que dejarlas salir.

En ese preciso momento entraron a la torre un grupo de hombre uniformados.

-Sakura prométeme que sobrevivirás- Me miro tristemente, yo negué con la cabeza. PROMETEMELO. Esta vez me grito y yo baje la mirada y asistí levemente. Fue rápida su movida me empujo en uno de los asesores que dan hasta lo mas alto, y presiono en botón, no reaccionaba, que estaba asiendo.

-Hermano que haces- Grite.

Las puertas se cerraron.

-Hermano, hermano, TOUYA- Grite hasta que el asesor volvió a abrir sus puertas.

-Cuídate mucho Monstruo- En eso lo encontraron varios hombres -Perdóname por dejarte sola- Eso fue lo último que escuche para después seguirles una ráfaga de disparos. Nunca más lo volví a ver.

IF I HAD JUST ONE MORE DAY  
I WOULD TELL YOU HOW MUCH THAT IVE MISSED YOU  
SINCE YOUVE BEEN AWAY  
OOH, ITS DANGEROUS  
ITS SO OUT OF LINE  
TO TRY AND TURN BACK TIME

Mientras yo miraba las ventanas, pronto vendrían por mí.

-Por que tuvo que pasar todo esto, por que tienen que morir personas inocentes, POR QUE- Grite con mas fuerza, pero no se que sucedió puesto que se habían terminado de partir algunos vidrios, me asuste parecía ser mi culpa.

-Ya no le encuentro caso seguir viviendo, prefiero quitarme yo misma mi vida que ellos lo hagan- Grite llorando.

Vi el horrendo paisaje de edificios destruidos y escuchaba la tormentosa melodía de armas quitando vidas.

Me levante puesto a que estaba de rodillas, me dirigí a la orilla de la gran estructura de tokyo.

IM SORRY FOR BLAMING YOU  
FOR EVERYTHING I JUST COULDNT DO  
AND IVE HURT MYSELF BY HURTING YOU

Cantante: Christina Aguilera

Canción: Hurt

Disco: back to basics

-Tuve una vida feliz, iba a una escuela, tuve personas que me querían, mi padre, mi hermano, tomoyo yukito, yue, kero, meiling, chijaru, naoko, rika, mi hermano, mi azoran- Dije tristemente -Si sobrevivo- Amplié mi sonrisa -Juro que daré justicia a los que hicieron esto, SE LOS JURO- Dije esto y abrace el libro.

_En parte quería vivir, pero no me entendía a mi misma, llegaron las tropas y me lance al vació._

Pero no morí, no sentí nada, abrí mis ojos y la carta vuelo se había activado pero solo por un segundo puesto que después caí pero a una altura menos peligrosa. Esta vez tampoco sentí nada, una ráfaga de viento había amortiguado mi caída.

Quien me ha salvado. Dije estando acostada en el suelo, que ironía empezó a llover, no podio moverme, estaba completamente pegada a el suelo, no sentía las piernas ni mis brazos, solamente podía sentir mi cabeza, no puedo sentir nada, mis manos temblaban aunque no las sentía las veía.

Vi una sombra.

-Quien eres- Pregunte pero este solo sonrió tristemente.

La destrucción de Tokio había cimbrado más de 126.925.843 vidas.

Más de 372.824 de superficie y 51 prefecturas incluyendo las islas despobladas y completamente destruidas.

**Notas de autora: holass a partir de este día 28 de julio comienza este loco fic, para los que tengan dudas, publique este fic hace tiempo, pero al final lo vi muy corto así que lo comencé de nuevo.**

**Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, malos, buenos, pueden tirarme bombas o lo que se les ocurra. XD**

**Quiero aclarar otra cosa este fic se ubica mas o menos en las época que vi sakura card captor por primera ves, y de allí saco las edades jejeje XD.**

**A por ultimo solo que decir que actualizare alrededor de la próxima semana así que esperen jiji.**

**Bueno solo me queda despedirme y espero sus reviews**

**Bye bye **

**Besos a todos**


	2. ahora que pasara

QUIERO ACLARAR: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del ingenioso grupo clamp, las cuales son mi ejemplo a seguir XD

Vasta decir que esta historia esta creada de fans para fans

Espero la disfruten.

**Summary**

Todos me mintieron, las personas que yo más quería no están, me quitaron todo, solo para destruir Japón y tenerme a mí.

**Quiero agradecer por sus reviews**, algunos me dijeron que ya habían leído esto antes, y si quería reeditar la historia y hacerla un poco mas larga espero que les guste.

**Lfanycka**: gracias por tu review, bueno aquí esta el cap 2 espero te guste.

**rukia alejandra**: si es cierto no se juzga por el primer cap, por lo general yo tampoco lo hago, siempre deseo suerte a los demás escritores, y así que ellos me lo deseen a mí.

**Sasha Kinoli**: muchas gracias tu opinión fue muy importante para mi, y parecieras que me leíste la mente ya sabes no puedo arruinar la sorpresa.

**serenasexilady**: no soy tan cruel  sigue leyendo y veras XD, muchas grax por tu review

**Lyons**: solo el primer cap es un pov de sakura por que fueron cosas que le pasaron a ella, muchas gracias por tu review y bueno espero que te guste el cap 2.

**Cerezo-oscuro****:** din din din din y gano la apuesta, pues si es el, espero que te guste mucho el cap 2 ya lo tenia escrito pero con las vacaciones no había podido actualizar, espero me disculpen todos.

Bueno ya terminaron los agradecimientos, y sin tanta habladuría aquí esta el cap 2..

**CAP 2:**

**Ahora que pasara**

Que techo tan extraño, ¿en donde estoy? Me levante de la cama de la cama y al mirar a mi alrededor me encontraba en una pequeña casa, lo único que había en ella era la cama de la que me acababa de levantar, describiéndola en si era una casa de madera rodeada de enredaderas , sin ventanas, cuyo interior era iluminada por una rendija de una puerta.

-Que luz tan brillante- fue lo que alcance a decir en medio de toda mi confusión.

Camine hacia la puerta y trate de abrirla, no era tan difícil ella sola se abrió antes de yo tocarla, y con que me encuentro, con un enorme jardín lleno de flores, era tan grande que no podía ver su limite, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue un gran cerezo que se encontraba en una pequeña colina.

Al acercarme a el sentí una gran calidez,, el aire fresco y la sombra que daba lo hacia el lugar perfecto para un siesta, todo esto se me hacia tan familiar.

-Veo que encontraste el cerezo, aunque no es la primera vez que lo haces sakura- me voltee rápidamente y me encontré con un hombre, cuya aura era igual o mas tranquilizante que la de el cerezo, parecía un señor de 30 años no le calculaba menos o mas, era alto y llevaba una gran túnica con un extraño símbolo del sol y la luna en su espalda. Sus cabellos eran de un negro azulado hermoso y tenía puestas unos anteojos, se acercaba a mi poco a poco asta que toco el cerezo.

-despertaste aunque no del todo-Dijo el muy calmado mirando hacia las ramas del cerezo.

-A que se refiere con que no he despertado completamente-pregunte un poco desconcertada.

-Esto es un sueño-dijo

-Un sueño, espere un momento, me podría decir ¿Quién es usted?- pregunte

-Bueno yo soy….. jeje en estos momentos no tiene mucha importancia- dijo bajando la mirada hacia mi- Te sentirás mejor sin saber mi nombre, aunque la pregunta aquí es ¿Quién eres tu?- Dijo con una mirada interrogadora.

-Como que quien soy, claro que se quien soy, yo soy…… yo soy….. no lo recuerdo- baje mi rostro, no podía recordar nada, me sentía muy confundida.

-Por eso es que estoy aquí, lo único que te puedo decir en estos momentos es que tu nombre es Sakura, no puedo decirte nada más-fijo su vista hacia el ocaso, estaba apunto de volver a preguntar otra cosa cuando me interrumpió al decir- Uy mira ya esta atardeciendo, ya es hora de que me valla- Dijo alejándose de mi.

-Hey espere a donde va- lo raro era que no podía moverme, pero en volteo a verme de nuevo y dijo.

-Tranquila se que nos volveremos ver solo espera a que sea luna llena- todo se volvía negro y lo único que alcanzaba a ver era la figura del señor.

-Espereeeee- la figuro del hombre que me hablo hace poco había desaparecido.

Volví a abrir mis ojos y me encontré con otro techo muy distinto al otro pero esto ves era esto lo que se me hacia familiar como si hubiera estado allí una vez.

-Esto es otro sueño- trate de levantarme y me estire aun estando en la cama.

- No deberías levantarte- me asusto una vos que venia de lo profundo de la habitación, esa persona se fue acercando- tuviste mucha fiebre esta mañana, no querrás que te de otra vez o si- Al acercarse a la luz, revelo a una mujer muy hermosa, cabello negro y piel pálida con cierto aire imponente.

-Hoe, disculpe quien es usted- pregunte sin dejar de mirarla.

-Veo que funciono- dijo con la cara más seria de cómo la tenia antes

-Hoe- que extraño que era lo que había funcionado, de que hablaba.

-No de nada, no te preocupes, mi nombre es Ieran Li y estas en mi casa, mi hijo te encontró en la calle estabas muy mal herida, te trajo aquí inmediatamente y los médicos de la familia te curaron, no tenias heridas graves así que te curaron rápido- dijo explicando todo.

-Espere un momento, su hijo me encontró- pregunte desconcertada

-Si el te encontró, pero basta ya de charla, debes de tener mucha hambre llevas durmiendo 3 días, pero creo que es normal para alguien como tu- dijo levantándose de una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

Paseo por la habitación hasta llegar a un armario, de allí saco un gran paño.

-Ven tienes que darte un baño y cambiarte ya casi es la hora de la cena- Señalo el baño y dio media vuelta- Si gracias- respondí levantándome de la cama- Bueno te dejo sola para que te prepares, el servicio de la casa te avisara cuando este lista la cena, ha también te dejo esto- señalo ahora a unas ropas que estaban en el armario – Espero te sirvan- sin mas salio de la habitación.

,:,:,:,:,:,:,

La señora Ieran se dirigió a un pequeño estudio que era usado solo por su persona y en el cual se encontraban una gran cantidad de libros y artesanía. No había solo eso si no también un recibidor con unos muebles color cobre y una enormes ventanas.

-Al parecer tu plan funciono, no recuerda nada- dijo pasando por la habitación y sentándose en unos de los muebles- no me recuerda, aparte le dije mi nombre y no hubo ninguna reacción en ella- dijo mirando a una figura de un muchacho sentado al frente de ella.

-Eso significa que o recuerda nada, pero aun no puedo estar seguro- respondió mirando hacia abajo.

-Xiaolang solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos del muchacho- ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?.

-Si, madre- respondió.

- Y por que lo haces- pregunto con vos ronca.

-Por que no quiero que sakura me odie, si supiera quien soy entonces me preguntara el por que no la fui a buscar antes, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho si familia aun estuviera viva- explico.

- Y también fue necesario que borraras las memorias de sus amigos, xiaolang sabes que respeto tus decisiones, pero en estas no estoy del todo deacuerdo- dijo mirando a su hijo.

- Pues lo estarás madre- dijo levantándose del sillón- por que no permitiré que sakura sufra- dijo viendo a la ventana.

- y no has pensado que la harás sufrir mes sino recuerda nada de su pasado- dijo levantando la voz.

- Si pero créame las cosas estarán mejor así- dijo volteando a ver a su madre.

-En tres días asumirás el control total del clan- dijo con la mirada baja – necesito que me digas que estas listo-lo miro esperando su respuesta.

-Estoy listo madre- dijo mirándola a los ojos- en esos momentos es mirada si era lo que ella necesitaba, sonrio un poco y dio media vuelta.

-Entonces no hay mas nada que discutir- dio una seña hacia la salida dando autoridad para que saliera.

-En realidad si hay un asunto- mirando caminar por la habitación dirigiendose a su escritorio.

-ho y que es ese asunto- pregunto sarcástica.

-Quiero que tomes a sakura como una de tus aprendices- respondió

-¿Qué?- La madre de xiaolang lo miro confundida.

-Bueno estaba pensando que hace años que no tienes una y Sakura lo necesita para las cosas que va a enfrentar en esta casa- Dijo explicando.

- si entiendo- dijo Ieran-sama

-Bueno entonces me retiro- dijo xiaolang, salio de la habitación y justo después entro en señor wei sirviente de la casa.

-Wei, dime por que me hijo es tan testarudo- pregunto mirando a afuera de la ventana.

-por que se parase a su padre mi señora- respondió wei sonriendo.

-Si ya lo sabia- sonrió un poco- wei ya es hora de el te podrías traerme un poco.

-Si mi señora- hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación.

-Si es cierto se parece a ti Hien-dijo mirando ahora al techo- por eso no dudo de que tenga problemas en un futuro.

,:,:,:,:,:,:,

En ese mismo momento no muy lejos de allí se hacia unas reuniones secretas, sin el consentimiento de jefe del clan. Una reunión donde lo único que se veía eran parlotear a los más viejos de concilio sobre los "errores" de los jóvenes de ahora. La mayoría de esas reuniones son tranquilas, mientras no te acerques a los viejos más caprichosos.

Era muy raro que esta vez se estuvieran reuniendo cerca de la mesa, esta vez era un tema mas grave al parecer.

Ups, no me he presentado mi nombre es Fang Li prima segunda de xiaolang, tengo 16 años de edad, soy la mujer mas joven en el consejo de hechiceros de oriente, bueno mejor dicho soy la única mujer en el consejo. Mi entrada al consejo es por que mis poderes son comparables a los de xiaolang, y después de unas largas juntas me dejaron en el puesto, aunque tenia en apoyo de xiaolang, esta gente es tan estricta que no podemos respiran sin que lo noten o que lo critiquen.

- Buenos, caballeros- miro al consejo y luego a mi – Señorita – dijo sonriendo seductoramente, claro que conmigo no funciona- otra vez xiaolang a devuelto la solicitud de compromiso, al parecer este muchacho le tiene miedo a las mujeres- dijo burlándose.

- Solicitud de compromiso- pregunte que diablos estarán planeando esta vez.

-Bueno, tienes que saber que desde antes que tu llegaras aquí xiaolang a estado recibiendo solicitudes de compromiso- dijo tratando de explicarme.

-¿de quien si se puede saber?- pregunte esperando la respuesta

- Bueno de diferentes señoritas de toda china, hijas de hechiceros famosos en este clan- dijo rápido.

- y ha rechazado todas ellas- pregunte curiosa.

-Todas y cada una- respondió el hechicero principal Chef lang mejor amigo de la señora Ieran.

-Ninguno de ustedes se ha puesto a pensar que xiaolang talvez quiere a una chaca y teme decirle lo que siente-dije tratándolo de salvar de esta situación.

-eso es imposible, ninguno de los jefes del clan se ha doblegado ante nada y menos por una mujer- dijo imponente.

-Tal vez no lo hicieron frente a sus ojos- respondí- tienen que tener en cuenta que xiaolang es un hombre y todos los hombres sienten debilidad por una mujer.

-De todas formas xiaolang no ha mostrado afecto a ninguna mujer talvez sea..

-jajajajaja, estaba insinuando usted que xiaolang es.. jajaja- no podía parar de reír- pues le tengo que decir que no es así, soy su amiga lo conozco desde pequeño y déjeme decirle que xiaolang no es asi-aclare.

-Además tengo que agregar que estas reuniones en secretas sin el consentimiento del jefe del clan son bárbaras y despreciables- dije con asco.

-Es mejor que cuide su lengua señorita- me respondió Chef- Estas reuniones se han hecho desde que el concilio se fundo, le recordamos que usted acaba de ser nombrada consejera por su asombroso potencial mágico, y tiene el privilegio de ser la primera mujer en el consejo a su temprana edad-agrego fuertemente obligándome a sentarme en mi lugar.

,:,:,:,:,:,

-Creo que así este bien-dijo sakura viéndose en un espejo- Si así esta bien- espero que la vinieran a buscar para salir, pero la curiosidad mato al gato.

La habitación cada ves mas se hacia tenebrosa y mas cuando estamos solos, Sakura no espero que la vinieran a buscar así que salio de la habitación.

-No hay nadie- dijo mirando el pasillo de la casa.

Siguió caminando por el largo pasillo, ignoro varias puertas en el, parecía una niña pequeña pues la que mas le gusto fue una gran puerta al final del pasillo, no tardo tanto y abrió las puertas empujándolas para que pudiera entrar. Cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse con la más grande biblioteca que había visto en su vida. Aunque no recordaba haber visto una biblioteca, pensaba que nadie podía ganarle a esta.

Tenia tres plantas, y era tan lujosa que se podía ver al fondo un pequeño ascensor, aparte de las enormes escaleras a los laterales de cada estante, una verdadera belleza arquitectónica.

-Hoe, que enorme- solo tenía vista a los grandes estantes, la gran lámpara que colgaba a mitad del gran salón.

Se adentro más y más en la gran biblioteca, la cantidad de libros la asombraba.

-Huau- dijo al ver un gran pedestal completamente de oro, y era oro puro y solidó. Tenia un gran libro enzima de el. Se acerco y lo tocaba lo mas delicado posible, lo único que pasaba por su mente era que se rompería si le tocaba. Paso una de las paginas, el libro hablaba de magia.

-Magia- dijo extrañada.

De repente escucho un ruido, era la puerta abriéndose, se alejo del pedestal y se escondió detrás de uno de los estantes, los pasos se escuchaban más fuertes a medida de que se iban acercando. Los pasos se detuvieron en cuanto llego al pedestal.

-Yo no deje esto así- dijo una voz más o menos gruesa. Levanto la mirada, y miro alrededor alguien había entrado a la habitación. Se encontraba enojado, el único que tenia derechos a entrar en aquella biblioteca era el y su madre, pero el sabia muy bien que se madre no había sido, pues ella a estado todo el tiempo con sakura y ahora esta en su estudio.

Alguien que no era de la casa había entrado en la habitación, esa era la respuesta, pero quien seria. Ella no pudo controlar los nervios y poco a poco se fue acercando a la puerta, pero fue su mala suerte cuando choco con unos libros que estaban apilados en el piso.

-¿Quien esta allí?- Pregunto con voz alta

Sakura se estaba quito los libros de enzima, y sacudió su vestido, amarillo pastel, trato de salir de la habitación lo mas rápido posible y corrió a la salida.

-Detente- La obligo esa voz, que la detuvo casi llegando a la puerta.-Acaso no sabes que esta zona esta restringida- dijo acercándose. La muchacha que aun se encontraba de espaldas se voltea, para encontrarse con esos ojos más penetrantes que allá visto en su vida.

El se quedo extático al ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes, que lo miraban con el mismo brillo de aquella vez en un parque de diversiones. Se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, hasta que reacciono.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo inclinándose una poco- no sabia que esta zona estaba restringida, no soy de esta casa, mi nombre es Sakura- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Shaoran cambio la cara rápidamente, como era posible que recordara su nombre, el conjuro que había usado tendría que haber borrado eso también.

-No se preocupe, no paso nada-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla- mi nombre es xiaolang li- dijo presentándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia- pero puedes llamarme Shaoran.

De nuevo abrieron la puerta, esta vez para dar pasó a Wei.

-Ho disculpe joven xiaolang, señorita la he buscado por todas partes- miro primero a shaoran y después a sakura. Wei sabía perfectamente lo que su joven amo había hecho, el sabia guardar un secreto, y era muy bueno actuando.

-Disculpe, se que no debí salir de la habitación pero…- se detuvo al ver que el señor sonrió al ver a shaoran.

-No tiene por que disculparse- respondió rápido y de una manera dulce.

Shaoran se encontraba inmóvil en su lugar no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, sakura por su parte no encontraba donde esconder su pena.

-Venga conmigo, la señora la mando a buscar- dijo delicadamente el señor.

Como describirlo era un señor mayor, pero no se veía tan anciano.

Indico la puerta y la joven salia de la habitación con el señor siguiéndole. El joven Shaoran se quedo mirando como ella solo se alejaba. Wei antes de cerrar las puertas dijo.

-La cena ya esta servida joven- le sonrió un poco y cerró la puerta.

,:,:,:,:,:,:,:

-Tienes que tener mas cuidado- advirtió uno de los grandes amigos de Fang, su nombre es Liang primo segundo de xiaolang al igual que Fang, por consecuencia casi primo de ella, su sangre no estaba mezclada pero se pertenece a la familia Li. El es un poco mayor que ella, le lleva dos años, en teoría tendría 16. Pertenece al consejo desde hace un año es casi tan poderoso como Shaoran y su especialidad soy hechizos con agua.

-Lo se, pero es que son bárbaros- expreso, acentuando un poco la ultima palabra.

-Yo opino igual que tu, pero que se le hace- dijo bajando las escaleras de las afueras del Palacio del concilio.

-Xiaolang debería saber de esto- comento rápido.

-Pero no se le puedo decir, no por ahora- la miro a los ojos y se quedaron callados por unos segundos- y ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto para salir del silencio.

-A la casa principal- contesto- xiaolang ya debió regresar de su viaje, no se por que insistió tanto en ir a Japón- comento.

- Aunque el concilio no quería el quiso ir, debe de tener algo importante allá- agrego a la conversación.

-Sabe que estamos en medio de una guerra, abusa de sus privilegios- en eso llego el carro de fang, su chofer se aja a abrirle la puerta.

-Ya sabes como es el- dijo sonriendo, liang le tenia un gran afecto a xiolang, jugaban de pequeños pues el iba a visitarlo cada verano.

-Bueno hasta la próxima- dijo ofreciendo su mano.

-Si hasta a próxima- estrecharon sus manos y fang ingreso al auto.

-Cuídate- el chofer cerró la puerta del carro, y arranco camino a la casa principal.

,:,:,:,:,:,:

-Como pasan los años- susurro- _liang se ha vuelto muy guapo_- pensó, liang era un joven alto para su edad y de una cabellera tan negra como la noche y tenia unos ojos grises que brillaban cada vez que miraban a fang, para el, ella era su persona mas importante.

-Por que lo comenta señorita- Pregunto el chofer.

-por nada tetsu- respondió.

Pasaron unos minutos largos, camino a la casa principal.

-Por cierto llego xiaolang verdad- pregunto curiosa.

- el joven amo llego ase unos días señorita- respondió.

-oh pues no sabia, pensé que había llegado hoy- alego.

-Ya casi llegamos señorita- dijo tetsu, un hombre mayor que trabaja para la familia li desde hace muchos años.

,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,

Sakura ya había llegado al gran comedor de la casa Li. Era otra cosa de la cual asombrarse, parece que lo que mas dominaba la casa era la madera, fascinada por la gran decoración de la mesa sakura se acerca. Wei aleja un poco la silla para que Sakura se sentase.

Tenían un orden de cómo sentarse, xiaolang y su madre se sentaban a los dos extremos de la mesa. Los familiares a su lado, y los invitados en medio.

-Esta cómoda- pregunto Wei.

-Si muchas gracias- respondió dulcemente.

Ingreso a la habitación la señora Ieran-sama y se ubico en su lugar respectivo de la mesa. Lugo entro su hijo sin mediar palabra y lo hizo igual.

De repente sonó el timbre de la casa, Wei salio de inmediato a abrir la puerta.

-Lamento presentarme así por así- comento una joven muy hermosa que pasaba por la puerta que comunica el pasillo con el comedor- espero me disculpe tía Ieran, Pero veo que no se encuentran solos esta ves- dijo mirando a la nueva inquilina de la casa.

,:,:,:,:,:;,

HI GOME, GOMENE, GOMENASAI.

Se que les dije que actualizaría una semana después de que publique el primer capitulo, pero se me enredaron las cosas, primero ESTOY DE VACACIONES tengo que salir antes de que me vuelva a agarrar el estrés del liceo.

Gracias por sus reviews les deje las repuestas arriba.

Como pueden ver agregue tres personajes a esta serie, la primera es Fang: personaje que me salio repentinamente.

Luego Chef: No lo describí pero imagínenselo como un viejo cascarrabias.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante liang: que va a ser unos de los personajes tiernos de esta serie.

Espero me sigan apoyando, para que pueda escribir con mas ganas este loco fic.

Les mando besos y abrazos a todos espero estén bn y que me dejen muchos reviews XD no mentira, aunque ayudaría ja.

Bye bye se despide

Chifuni-Chan


End file.
